You've got to be kidding me!
by bandnerd69
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi were used to being shuffled from foster home to foster home, so they thought this was no different. They didn't expect to be thrown into a house with impossibly sexy blonds for siblings. Will the brothers get along with each other and let their walls be broken down, or will they just fight all the time? YAOI SasuxNaru and ItaxDeid cussing. Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

_So guys this is my first story / I'm all sorts of nervous posting this up, but it had to be done. I really do hope you guys like it! Don't be too rough with me I'm fragile. Ha-ha just kidding! Well enjoy and don't be afraid to review and tell me what you guys think! ENJOY some boy on boy action._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I wish I owned the sexy people of Naruto, but I don't ;_;_

_**Warnings:**__ This doesn't have any smut yet since it was the first chapter, but don't lose faith it will happen ;) This chapter just has some foul language._

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly out the window watching the scenery pass by all looking the same after a while. He looked over at his brother sitting next to him in the backseat of this strange new vehicle. His brother looked over at him with a distant look in his eyes. Sasuke felt the all too familiar pang of uncertainty flow through his body.

_I hope this time its different _Sasuke thought to himself.

He couldn't take another disappointment. He didn't think Itachi even tried to care anymore. Being shuffled from foster home to foster home took a toll on the brothers. Sasuke turned his head and looked back out the window watching trees blur by. Tsunade looked in the review mirror at the two boys in the back seat. Her heart felt heavy with sadness at their expressionless faces. The white haired man next to her noticed her expression and squeezed her hand softly. She looked over at him and smiled. He was her rock and she didn't know what she'd do without him. She focused her eyes back on the road and continued to drive silently.

Naruto was slinking down the stairs in his stripped pj bottoms and sleep cap. He was clearly not an early bird. He stumbled into the kitchen scratching the back of his head sleepily. He really disliked being awake so early but today was a big day after all. He found his brother sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal in hand. He looked up at his shirtless brother.

"Morning lazy ass" Deidara spoke slightly amused.

"Shut up dick, you know I'm not a morning person" Naruto whined in response. "Hey you just woke up too" Naruto huffed at his brother.

Deidara let out an airy laugh, "Why don't you actually open your eyes and take a look at me yeah?" Naruto was confused but took a closer look at his brother. He was already dressed in a pair of dark form fitting jeans and a purple V-neck shirt. His hacked fringe was covering his right eye like usual. The rest of his unruly hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Ahhh damn it you're already dressed? When did this happen?" Naruto whined again crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh I don't know maybe when you were still in la la land snoring away when you should have been up. You know if you're not ready when the old lady gets back she's going to kill you Naruto."

"Oh shit man why didn't you wake me up? What time is it?" Naruto asked panicking.

Deidara looked down at his watch "It's 10:30; they said they'd be back around 11"

"Oh man I gotta get ready!" Naruto ran up the stairs to his room. He picked out his favorite orange shirt and jeans and headed towards the bathroom.

Deidara laughed silently at his little brother's stupidity. He sighed to himself a little nervous for today's event. Tsunade and Jiriaya are bringing home brothers they heard about from a friend who finds homes for foster kids. Apparently they had a hard life. "Sounds all too familiar if you ask me" Deidara spoke to himself. He took a deep breath and continued to eat his cereal in silence.

Naruto was madly trying to comb through his massive mess called hair. It was so unruly and hated to be combed. It's like it had a mind of its own.

"Fuck this, I give up" Naruto yelled and slammed his comb down.

He did an inspection in the mirror to double check he looked alright. His golden mass of hair was sticking up in all different directions, but at least it suited him. He softly touched the scares on his cheeks remembering how he got these. His stomach tightened in pain, but he quickly shook the feeling off. Other than the scares he had a perfect complexion, no pimples and a pretty decent tan going on. I mean he didn't have to try he was just always golden. He smiled at himself, over all he was pretty confident in his looks. He walked downstairs just in time to hear car doors closing outside. He met up with his brother at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at Deidara slightly, since his brother was only taller than him by an inch or two.

Deidara smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair. "Let's do this yeah" Deidara sighed. Naruto looked over at the door as it opened to Tsunade and Jiraiya. They blocked the entrance, but Naruto could see two heads with dark hair.

"Hello boys, I'm glad that you're dressed" Tsunade gave a sharp look over to Naruto. He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous little laugh.

"Have some faith in me old lady" Naruto pouted.

Tsunade huffed and moved aside bringing forward the two boys. "Naruto, Deidara this is Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto, Sasuke is around your age, so he will be attending the same school as you. Itachi is a year older than you Deidara."

Naruto looked at the two boys, they looked very similar to each other the dark raven hair and cold emotionless eyes. Itachi was a little taller than Sasuke and he also had distinctive facial lines. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke a shiver went up his spin and he looked down. Deidara was the first to speak up and say something.

"Hello Itachi and Sasuke welcome to our home. I hope that you like it here and can think of us as family yeah" He smiled at the boys. Sasuke let out a "Hn" and Itachi just nodded his head. Naruto sighed; this was going to be an awkward day.

Sasuke was just standing in this unfamiliar house staring at two blond boys in front of him. They were like polar opposite to himself and his brother. Sasuke looked up at Naruto under his bangs and couldn't believe that this was going to be his new "brother". He had a golden mass of hair and these blue eyes that Sasuke felt he could get lost in. He smiled when he caught me looking at him. I light shade of pink dusted my cheeks as I looked down. That smile could compete with the sun itself. I looked up at my brother who had been standing quietly next to me this whole time. He was staring at Deidara and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of amusement cross his onyx orbs but it disappeared in an instant. I looked down again, staring at my converse.

"Okay boys, please show Sasuke and Itachi to their rooms and get them settled in" Jiraiya stated in a happy tone.

"Okay Sasuke, you room is upstairs, follow me" Naruto smiled.

I followed behind Naruto and couldn't help but give a quick up and down of Naruto. He wasn't too skinny and he had a nice build to him. His pants weren't skinny jeans but they were tight enough to show off Naruto's well-toned ass. Sasuke smirked a little and continued to follow Naruto up the stairs. When they got up to the top Naruto took a right and the first door to the left was Sasuke's room.

"So this is your room, the bathroom is down the hall to the right, Tsunade and Jiraiya's room is at the end of the hall and my room is the first door to the left of the stairs." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Where's Itachi's room" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice.

"His room is downstairs along with Deidara's room."

Sasuke let out a "hn" and opened his door. The room was larger than he expected. The bed looked so comfortable. It was a queen sized bed with fluffy pillows and a dark blue bed spread. He could get used to being in here.

"So Sasuke how old are you" Naruto asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"15" Sasuke stated simply.

"Ah sweet me too!" Naruto smiled putting both his hands behind his head. "That means you'll be in the same grade as me! And I can introduce you to my friends. You'll like them, they're awesome" Naruto laughed.

_This dude talks a lot_ Sasuke sighed internally.

"So what's your favorite color? Or animal? Or maybe food?" Naruto inquired with a genuine curiosity.

"What is this twenty questions" Sasuke stated coldly

"Don't gotta be so rude about it Teme, I was just trying to get to know you since you'll be living here" Naruto huffed and stood up from the bed. "I'll leave you to get settled then, lunch will be served soon" Naruto walked to the door and before he left he turned back to Sasuke "I really do hope you like it here, and I hope we can become friends" He turned and closed the door.

_What's with this guy_ Sasuke thought? He sighed and plopped down on the bed. Wow it was pretty soft after all. He let his eyes slide closed. I wonder how Itachi's doing with the other one. Sasuke smirked and drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

So that was my first chapter, hope it was too bad for my first fic :p Don't be scared to review or follow. I love to talk to new people and make friends. Also I would love feedback on this chapter :)

Till next time guys! Much Love 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the next chapter guys. Hopefully I can quirk your interests more. I'm still all new to this so my writing style and grammar might be a tad…rusty ha-ha. But I'm working on it. Plus I've been reading a lot trying to gain some outside perspective : p A shout-out goes to TheDancer'sYellowRaincoat. Awesome person and great stories. Oh! And yes I know that Naruto and Deidara are not really brothers, but that will be explained later :p Also there may be some OOC coming from our Uchihas'. But that's expected because I need them to actually show some emotion. Cx

So this chapter will be in all of the boy's POV hopefully. Maybe not Itachi's just yet, but I'm not sure. Oh and I might start with one boy and switch halfway through . sorry ahead of time. OH! If it's a thought it's in _Italic _

**Warnings:** There will be some slight kissing maybe some touching but not too much keeping it cute and fluffy for now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this idea sadly :/ Not even Bo Burnham :P

* * *

Deidara watched Naruto and Sasuke walk up the stairs, hoping to himself nothing happens. He looked back over at the taller raven headed boy. He was pretty attractive actually looking him over quickly. He had long beautiful hair tied back in a loose ponytail and facial lines that went from the corners of his eyes down a little past his nose. He didn't know why but they made him that much more attractive.

"Okay well your room is down on this level along with mine" Deidara smiled.

Deidara turned and started walking toward the spare room on the lower level. Itachi following close behind. He smiled to himself. Itachi noticed however but decided to keep it to himself. Itachi's room was right next to Deidara's room.

"Here's your room and mine is right here if you need anything"

Itachi smiled slightly, but it was gone in a flash. "Thanks"

"No problem" Deidara smiled. " Care to chat for a bit? "

Itachi shrugged and opened his door to his room. It was a decent sized room with a queen sized bed. It had fluffy pillows and a black bedspread with red clouds. _Interesting pattern_. He sat down on the edge dipping the bed slightly. Deidara plopped down next to him.

"So you're 18 right?" Deidara asked looking over at Itachi.

"Yeah, so you're 17 I'm assuming since I'm a year older." Itachi stated at Deidara.

"Yeah" Deidara stared back at Itachi intently making Itachi look skeptical.

"What are you staring at" Itachi asked

Before Itachi knew what was happening Deidara was inches apart from his face. Itachi's eyes open slightly larger than usual as he started at Deidara's incredibly plump lips

"I knew it! Your hair is super soft Itachi'" Deidara smiled looking at the slightly shocked older boy. He noticed an adorable dusty blush spreading over his face.

_How cute_ Deidara smiled thinking to himself.

"Okay you're a little too close to my face, I feel like you're about to kiss me… Itachi trailed off

"Oh really? And what if I want to kiss you yeah" Deidara asked with a small smile on his face. Deidara expected Itachi to be defensive and back away, but didn't expect what happened next.

Itachi smirked to himself and closed the distance and firmly planted his soft lips on to a shocked Deidara's. Deidara didn't take long to respond to the kiss and softly grip the hair he had earlier been caressing. Itachi ran his tongue across Deidara's bottom lip. Deidara gladly opened his mouth and let Itachi's tongue explore this new wet cavern. It was a short lived kiss though as he pulled away and ended the kiss.

" Then kiss me, don't just stare" Itachi smirked.

It was Deidara's turn to blush at this. He stood up and turned away hiding his blush. "Lunch should be served soon" with this being said he swiftly exited Itachi's room.

Itachi smirked to himself. _This should be interesting_.

Sasuke was tossing and turning in his restless dream state. Flashes of his previous foster home running through his mind. He was screaming as someone's cold hands where running up his thighs aiming for his groin. He squirmed trying to get away and fight his attacker. He looked up at his attackers snake like eyes and tried even harder to get away.

"Don't squirm boy, you'll like it I promise" a sickly voice whispered.

Sasuke was tossing violently trying to wake himself up from the recurring nightmare. No matter how hard he squirmed he just couldn't seem to get away or wake up.

Naruto was in his room lying on his bed reading a manga when he heard Tsunade call that lunch was ready. Naruto's stomach growled. Man was he starving, his mouth watering at the thought of food. He stood up abandoning his manga on the bed walking towards the stairs. He looked over at Sasuke's closed door. _Is he still in there I wonder. _Naruto walked over to Sasuke's door hearing slight whimpering coming from inside. He cracked the door open and peeked inside. He saw the raven haired boy lying in bed violently tossing and turning assuming he was having a nightmare. He quietly walked in and walked over to the sleeping form. He looked down at the sleeping boy seeing that he looked like he was in pain. All of the sudden Sasuke began screaming. A blood curdling screamed that pierced Naruto's soul. He firmly gasped Sasuke's shoulders and called out to him, shaking him.

"Sasuke! Wake up Sasuke!" Naruto shook his shoulders frantically.

Onyx orbs flew open and locked with ocean blue pools. Sasuke tried to steady his frantic breathing.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked voice laced with concern.

Sasuke just sat up and looked over at Naruto. "Thanks for waking me up"

" No problem, I was just coming to get you. Lunch is ready." Naruto stood up and looked down at Sasuke. _What was he dreaming about to make him so terrified._

Sasuke got out of bed and followed Naruto down the stairs, to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"So what's for lunch old lady" Naruto asked rubbing his grumbling stomach with a sheepish smile.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto with that anime vein popping out of her head. "Don't call me that Naruto, or I'll beat you" Tsunade warned.

"Fine what's for lunch Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen your favorite Naruto, I hope the boys like it as well." Tsunade smiled.

Sasuke had never had ramen before, so he was a little apprehensive about it. He took a sniff of it and deemed it edible although it probably had a high salt content. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but the miso ramen that Tsunade made was actually pretty good. After lunch he went back up to his room. He realized he fell asleep and never unpacked. He was currently neatly folding all his clothes and putting them away. He had a mild case of OCD so everything had to be to his specifications. He was getting to his hanging clothes ( which really lacked color btw) and was hanging them by sections when he heard loud music start playing. He couldn't make out the song so he stuck his head out the door and realized the music was coming from Naruto's room.

_What the hell kind of song is that!_

Sasuke decided to do some investigation and moved closer to Naruto's room and peaked around the corner to witness one hell of a strange site. There Naruto was "cleaning" his room and singing/ rapping into a brush all serious.

"Haters call me gay, but that ain't hatin'

Cause I'm not homophobic,

My morals are straight and

If I'm in the closet then you are below me

Takin' the b-a-t out of basement, homey.

Cause I'm Bo yo

I'm the greatest rappa eva

And I'll weather you, weather, whether you think I'm clever or not

Think your better you're not

Don't need a sweater I'm hot,

I'm a real G that can really find your what now...

Oh. Yeah! "

_You've got to be kidding me! This is what I'm going to have to put up with? _Sasuke sighed but couldn't help but let a small smile slip. He wished he could be that happy.

"You're such a dobe" Sasuke said interrupting Naruto's little rap session.

"Dude whatever Bo Burnham is fucking epic!" Naruto shouted grinning from ear to ear.

"who?" Sasuke asked confused

Naruto let out a gasp. " You don't know who Bo Burnham is?!" Naruto had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Never heard of him, dobe" Sasuke stated looking bored.

Naruto was about to insult the raven back when a brilliant idea popped into his head. He smiled evilly. " Well here I have a song I think you'll like" Naruto turned to his iPod and scrolled through his songs till he found what he was looking for and put it on.

"Every time I go to dinner,

Seems like I'm getting a little bit thinner.

I'll sit down at the breakfast table  
I can talk well, they're not able.

When I look at them I find there's.  
a single question on their mind.  
I wish it could go back to the way it was,

It's not easy now because.

My... whole family thinks I'm gay.

I guess it's always been that way.

Maybe it's 'cause of the way that I walk,

Makes them think I like…. boys...

That I like boys."

Sasuke's mouth dropped in disbelief. _This asshole! _Sasuke was silently fuming, when a thought crossed his mind. He walked into Naruto's room and started walking towards the blond boy. Naruto was laughing uncontrollably and didn't notice the raven haired teen walking toward him until he was roughly pushed back onto the bed. Naruto let out a huff of air, and looked up at the raven who was now straddling his hips.

"What the hell are you doing teme!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Well you were implying I was gay, so thought I'd take advantage of the situation" Sasuke smirked down at Naruto's rosy cheeks. He bent his head down and placed his lips on Naruto's pulse and gently began sucking and nipping at it, his hands firmly placed on Naruto's hips massaging little circles. Naruto let out a little breathy moan.

"S Sasuake what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered out barely in between Sasuke's nipping at his collarbone. Sasuke bit down rather hard and Naruto let out a mewl of pleasure. _What is going on here. I don't even know this guy…. but this feels so good. _

Sasuke smirked actually kind of enjoying the noises escaping the blond's mouth. Sasuke stopped and looked the blond in the eyes. Naruto's lids were drooping and he had a nice pink tint to his cheeks. Sasuke then lowered his head closing the distance between the blond and himself, His cute pink plump lips locked in sight.

_Is he going to kiss me!?_

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but instead eyes opened in shock when he felt a sharp pain in his forehead. Sasuke had watched Naruto close his eyes in anticipation and smirked. He flicked Naruto on his forehead before standing up, turning to exit the room.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who likes boys now am I, Dobe" Sasuke hid his smile as he left the room.

_What was that… I really thought he was going to kiss me. _

Naruto touched his lips, He'd never been with a guy before. But he really liked what Sasuke did. Naruto has never felt that kind of pleasure before. And he didn't even know Sasuke that well! What the hell body! Naruto lied back down on his bed starring at the ceiling.

_What the hell…._

* * *

1st song I'm Bo yo- Bo Burnham

2nd song My whole family thinks- Bo Burnham

He cracks me up so much :3

AHH! So how was that 2nd chapter guys? I made sure to make this one a bit longer as well. I'm really enjoying writing this story :D I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. Well feel free to review and leave me comments or even ideas for future chapters I'd love to hear the feedback guys! Thanks for reading feel free to favorite or follow 3 Until next time.

Till Next time guys! Much love 3 '3


	3. Chapter 3

So I know that my last chapter was a little….action packed so this one I decided to tone down a bit. And I mean the sexual aspect. I mean I don't want to go too fast and risk losing quality for just smut :p So yeah Sorry if my second chapter was kind of rushed or a letdown. I might go back and finagle it a bit later on :p So this chapter may be a bit angsty, it's going to touch on some feels but hold on tight. And there are some Mature themes in this chapter. Rated M for a reason ha-ha

**Warning:** moody Sasuke, tugging on heart strings, the feels and some language. No smut this chapter sorry. Oh and this chapter will be in the Uchiha's POV.

∞∞∞= time skip

**Disclaimer**: I own my brain and this idea, but sadly no Naruto characters. If I did there would just be too much boy love to handle :p

**P.s.** I don't have a beta so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes ;_;

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly at the dinner table silently pushing his untouched food around his plate, creating the illusion that he was full. He was thinking to himself about what had happened earlier in the day. After leaving Naruto's room Sasuke felt wrong, like how could he do that? To someone he didn't even know to boot. He couldn't believe that he had just let his composer slip like that. He slightly glanced up at the blond sitting across from him. He looked as though he was doing everything in his power to not look over at Sasuke. He looked back down.

_Damn it._

Sasuke stood up to excuse himself from dinner. Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, but as soon as he saw Onyx eyes catch his blue ones he quickly looked down. Sasuke sighed and walked up the stairs to his room. Once inside he closed the door, he didn't want to see anyone right now. He fell back on his bed flopping his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes and started reliving what had happened earlier. He had seriously wanted to kiss the blond, but he had no idea why. He didn't know him, plus he was probably straight. I mean when I first saw the slightly shorter blond he just screamed straight. I mean looking at his appearance it seemed he worked out but that's it. His hair was unruly, he may have had a flawless completion, but it didn't seem he used anything on it. Sasuke sighed and placed his hands behind his head. Just thinking about the blond was both frustrating and pleasing. But he had to stop; it was utter craziness to be thinking so much about a boy he just met.

Back downstairs at the dinner table Deidara was eating quietly which was a change for him. He was usually loud and animated no matter what the situation. Tsunade and Jiraiya assumed it was just the day. It had been a hectic day for everyone, so they didn't put much thought into his weird behavior. Itachi on the other hand had a pretty good idea what was wrong with the blond. Itachi finished his dinner and brought his plate to the sink to rinse it.

_Maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much _Itachi thought while drying his plate.

He walked back in to the dinner room and thanked Tsunade and Jiraiya for dinner and retired to his room. Maybe he should apologize to Deidara?

"hn" was all that escaped his mouth before he shut his door.

Sasuke was laying on his bed listening to his iPod. He didn't feel like blasting his music because he's pretty sure the blond would call him gay again. So he had the volume all the way up in the comfort of his headphones. The upbeat melody of Land of Opportunity by A Great Big World flowed through the buds. It was one of the more upbeat tunes he had in his song list. He didn't know why he liked the song so much. After a while he found himself drifting off into slumber.

It was dark when Sasuke opened his eyes, and there was a musty smell filling his senses. Sasuke looked around the room and tried to get a grip of the situation.

_Where am I? Am I dreaming or is this reality?_

Sasuke stiffened when he heard an all too familiar voice calling out for him. He started to slowly back up until his back came into contact with a cold stone wall. This was the basement where his nightmares came true. This was his former "home."

This can't be happening; this has to be a dream. That means he has to wake up he can't continue to be here, he needs to escape. Sasuke's head was filled with a mess of rambled thoughts and emotions. When a door opened and light flooded the dark room Sasuke froze. He slowly looked up and locked eyes with snake like eyes. The same eyes that filled his nightmares every night. All the color drained from his face, just being in his presence disgusted Sasuke; but he stood up bravely and faced the man.

"You could at least knock, Orochimaru" Sasuke spoke coldly.

A small laugh was heard and Sasuke looked away.

"You know you can call me daddy, Sasuke-kun" the man replied in a husky low voice.

Sasuke felt the bile rise to his throat at what the man had just said to him. The thought disgusted Sasuke to no end.

"In your dreams you fucking pervert" Sasuke yelled back unable to control his anger and disgust any longer.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and began walking down the steps farther into the basement towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to back up more but was already pressed against the wall. The man came face to face with Sasuke and stared down at him. He then raised his hand and in an instant it came into contact with Sasuke's cheek, leaving in its wake a stinging hand print. With the force of the slap it caused the raven haired boy to bite his lip; causing it to bleed. Sasuke looked down at the ground, eyes stinging from unshed tears. He refused to cry in front of this bastard. A cold hand grabbed his chin and forced his head up. Orochimaru looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled lowering his head to whisper in his ear.

"You'll do best not to raise your voice at me Sasuke-kun" the man purred into his ear.

A shutter ran through Sasuke's body at the warm breath that evaded his ear. The man then did the unthinkable and licked the drops of blood dripping from the small cut from Sasuke's lip. Sasuke tried to push the larger man away, but was suddenly pinned to the wall with his hands above his head.

"Don't fight it Sasuke. I know you're a teenaged boy and that you have urges" the man's eyes traveling down the raven's body while speaking.

"Get off me you bastard" Sasuke replied calmly and with no emotion.

Orochimaru smiled and leaned in connecting his lips with Sasuke's. He licked the remaining blood from the teenagers lip and pulled away.

"You're so yummy, can't wait to spend more time with you Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru stated in a lust filled voice.

He released Sasuke and turned walking back up the stairs.

"Behave while I'm away and I'll give you a treat when I return." He laughed a deep sinister chuckle and shut the door.

Sasuke heard the tumblers for the lock fall into place. Sasuke slide down the wall and hit the floor.

_Why him? Why did he have to suffer through this? Where was Itachi?_

He couldn't be mad at Itachi though because he knew that he was working so hard to get the money to leave this hell hole. The only reason they lived in this place was because they had no other place to go. Yes Itachi was old enough to be considered an adult, but he refused to leave his brother in a place like this alone. So when he got adoption offers he refused to be adopted unless they also adopted Sasuke. Of course Sasuke tried to tell him to run while he could but Itachi always refused. Then when the people always said that they only had room for one child, Itachi would tell them to get out. Sasuke started to tear up and he couldn't hold them in anymore. He started sobbing to himself; no one could hear him anyways down in that dark foul smelling basement. He knew the things that would commence once Orochimaru returned from where ever he was going. They always did, especially when he fought him. He guessed it gave the older man a sick rush or something. He tried to not to give up but whenever he placed his hands on him he couldn't stomach it. Sasuke's quiet sobs had now turned into uncontrollable heavy tears. He could still taste the man on his lips. He couldn't take the thought and barely made it to the small bathroom to throw up his lunch. He placed his head on the cool tiles of the restroom and continued to cry.

Sasuke jolted up drenched in sweat. His headphones and iPod nowhere to be found. He must have been tossing and thrashing. He frantically searched the room and was relieved to realize he was not in that basement and that it had been a dream. Well more like a memory than a dream. Dreams were supposed to be filled with pleasant thoughts. Not ones with that man in them. Sasuke threw his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. He had a really bad case of cotton mouth and needed something to quench his thirst. He walked to his door and turned the knob. The house was dark and quiet. He assumed everyone had gone to bed, he wondered what time it was. He pulled his forgotten phone from his pocket and used the little light it gave off to find his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He quickly found a small glass and filled it with cold tap water and sipped slowly. These nightmares had plagued him ever since he left the previous home he had been in. He shook off the feeling of dread washing over him. He finished his water and placed the glass in the sink. He walked up the stairs and had the intention of going back to bed but stopped at the top of the stairs. He instead took a left and stopped in front of Naruto's door. He listened for any signs that the blond boy was still awake. He had to strain but he swore he could hear slight whimpering. He slowly started to turn the knob to open the door. He peeked inside and saw the blond on his bed tossing in his sleep, whimpering .

"S-stop please don't hit me" Naruto whimpered almost begging.

Sasuke softly bit his lip contemplating if he should wake up the blonde from his bad dream or not. Naruto rolled over and his breathing calmed. Sasuke shortly heard soft snores. He softly closed the door seeing as he wasn't needed anymore. He walked back to his room while his thoughts still lingered back to the blond.

_I wonder what his nightmares were filled with._

Sasuke crawled under his covers and let his eyes flutter close hoping that his dreams were filled with blackness.

It had been a week since the boys had been brought into the house. Things were starting to get into a semi normal flow. If you call both the boys not talking to each other than to make it seem they acknowledge each other's breathing. Since it was still summer there was no distraction of school to help the boys out. Sasuke had barely spoken more than a few sentences since the little incedent. Naruto didn't seem to want to be around him. He didn't necessarily blame him. A guy he barely knew almost kissed him. But since they were going to have to start getting along Sasuke figured something had to give. He sighed out of frustration; knowing he was going to have to be the one to break the tension between the two. He was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when Naruto walked in sleepily scratching the back of his head. He looked up and noticed Sasuke. He quickly averted his eyes and sat down at the counter.

"Hey" Naruto said not looking up at Sasuke.

"Hey" Sasuke replied sounding bored.

Naruto sighed and began to stand up to leave. Sasuke thought that it was probably now or never.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said looking directly at Naruto.

A look of surprise crossed Naruto's face but disappeared just as it had come. "For what?"

Sasuke sighed, he was making him work for this.

"For the teasing a while back… I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted to tease you for calling me gay."

That was the most Sasuke had spoken to the blond ever. It was a bit rushed but he was hoping he got it out alright.

Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke. "It's okay Teme, but now the gay thing really seems true."

"Dobe" Sasuke said kind of happy that he forgave him. Although you would have never been able to tell he was happy from his passive appearance.

Naruto huffed, "Don't call me that Teme"

"Why, it's only true Dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm going to kill you" Naruto fumed stomping over to the fridge.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. "I was going to make some eggs, did you want some?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke trying to give him his best glare, although it couldn't have scared a kitten.

"I'm not even hungry" he stated.

Just as soon as the word escaped his lips his stomach betrayed him letting out a loud growl. Naruto pouted and looked down at his stomach, then sheepishly back at Sasuke. He was already at the stove making eggs. He knew the blond was lying. He was always hungry. He set the plate of eggs in front of Naruto who looked grateful for the food and started to devour the eggs.

"These are actually pretty good, didn't know you could cook" Naruto smiled over at Sasuke who was quietly eating his eggs.

"Hn"

"So hey Sasuke you have anything planned today?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto like he was stupid.

"Oh yeah I'm going to go hang out with the dozens of friends I have, dobe" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Good Mr. smartass then you wanna hang out?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was a little shocked that he wanted to hang out, not even an hour ago they were hardly speaking. The blond sure did forgive easily.

"Sure got nothing important to do with my life, might as well."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven but was happy. They hadn't really gotten to know each other so now was as good a time as any.

"Alright let's go to the mall!" Naruto replied happily. "I bet you could use some new clothes, that aren't black and depressing." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke got up and placed his plate in the sink and looked back at Naruto. Then he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Fine, let's go to the mall, but I swear if you pick out anything orange for me, I'll burn it." With that being said Sasuke began climbing the stairs.

Naruto smiled. _This should be fun._

Itachi was in his room and had heard the whole conversation between the boys. He smiled a little at hearing his little brother opened up a little to Naruto. I guess they both had a thing for adorable blonds. He hadn't spoken much to Deidara since they had shared a kiss. Maybe he should apologize as well. Itachi was laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling just contemplating the choices when he heard a knock.

"Itachi, can I come in please?" Deidara asked from the other side of the door.

Itachi didn't sit up, but answered the awaiting blond. "Sure"

Deidara opened the door and saw Itachi lying on his bed. He walked into the room and closed the door, walking over the bed. He sat down on the edge, the bed dipping in response to the weight.

_What's about to happen._

Itachi looked over at the blond and was about to open his mouth to apologize when Deidara looked back at him.

"I want you"

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow at Deidara. Itachi was puzzled.

Deidara smiled slightly enjoying the confused look on Itachi's face. He had been wanted to talk to the older male since the kiss had happened. He didn't leave because he didn't like the kiss or anything. He ran because he felt like if he stayed he was going to attack the raven haired beauty. He wanted to tell him the truth because he hadn't had that much fun in a while. Itachi made him feel happy again.

"Because you made me happy. When you kissed me I didn't expect it and at first and didn't know what to do. But when I ran out I knew that I had enjoyed it. I ran off to my room and smiled to myself for hours like an idiot." Deidara confessed.

Itachi was still a bit confused. _So he enjoyed the kiss? _

Deidara smiled.

"I know that we're supposed to be "brothers" but I don't think I can handle just being your brother."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow again, but started to get the picture.

"Well if you want to go that route let me put this out there in the open. I'm not going to be easy to tame." Itachi smirked. "Don't just think I'm going to fall into your arms and beg for you to kiss me. I'm not that easy, and we don't know each other well enough to trust you fully."

Deidara smirked and looked Itachi right in the eyes.

"Challenge accepted"

* * *

DON DON DON!

Ha-ha just kidding :D So I tried to keep the smut to a minimum. And I let you see a glimpse into Sasuke's past. So I enjoyed writing this chapter and I was so glad it was over 3,000 words :p I'm working on making my chapters longer So it would mean a lot if you reviewed and followed this story. I don't bite too hard so don't be scared to talk to me. I love talking to you guys

Till next time guys! Much love 3 3


End file.
